Cicatrice
by Angharrad
Summary: Chapitre unique La fin des aventures d'Harry Potter, ou le dernier chapitre du tome 7. réponse à mon défi 24, une scène entre Tom et Albus inspirée de la finde Xmen!


Disclaimers : Les personages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à JK Rowling. Seule Kimeara et Black junior (à savoir Maelwys-Kai d'OSS) m'appartiennent. Quelques mots pour expliqué ce petit one-shot. C'est l'épilogue que j'ai écrit pour une ma fic racontant les années 5 à 7 de l'univers HP, également réponse à l'un demes defies (je suis la folle qui relève toute seule ses defies lol). Seulement, je me rend bien compte que je n'aurait sans doute jamais le temps de l'écrire, alors je vous livre cette fin de saga.  
  
// pensées// " dialogue"  
  
Epilogue : Une Cicatrice  
  
L'homme à présent sans âge observait avec attention l'échiquier pose devant lui. Il savait qu'encore une fois, il viendrait lui parler, encore une fois, ils joueraient. Mais l'échiquier était cette fois inexorablement figé. Il avait beau leur indiquer du bout des doigts ou imposer de sa voix e mouvement des pions, ceux-ci ne bougeaient pas. // Un échiquier Moldu, // songea-t-il, // jusqu'où ira leur mesquinerie.// soupira-t-il en tirant un peu sur ses chaînes pour atteindre les pions. Il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de cela, se convainquant qu'ils avaient encore peur de lui, Voldemort.  
  
On frappa à la porte, et un vieillard tout de mauve vêtu passa devant le garde et entra dans la cellule. Il avança entement, s'appuyant sur son bâton de mage et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. La partie commença, sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée. Au bout de quelques tours, le visiteur prit la parole.  
  
« Tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir Tom? »  
  
« À quoi bon? Répliqua le prisonnier. Crois-tu que je ne sache pas? Beaucoup ne me suivaient que par crainte, ils avaient peur, de ce pouvoir qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, comme ils avaient peur des Moldus. De toute façon, s'il ont un tant soit peu de réflexion, ils verront qu'ils n'ont pas le choix, décréta sèchement celui qui avait été le seigneur des ténèbres. »  
  
« Pourquoi choisis-tu toujours la voie de la facilité Tom? Ils ont le choix, mais c'est vrai que tu n'y crois pas, pas plus qu'en l'impossible. C'est pour cela que le choixpeau t'as envoyé à Serpentard et non à Gryffondor comme tu le souhaitais. »  
  
" Parce que vous savez?!" S'étonna Tom don't un sourcils se souleva pour appuyer son question.  
  
A moins que ce ne soit face au coup de son adversaire qui lui livrait sa reine.  
  
"J'aime la difficulté quand je sais qu'elle sera rétribuée. Et nombreux sont ceux qui préfèrent la facilité. Combien m'ont suivis parce que je leur offrais une raison de ne plus craindre d'être découvert par les moldus et de ne plus se cacher dans cette petite partie du monde que nous appelons Faery. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque Albus."  
  
Le vieillard serra les dents, mais ne répondit pas au sous-entendu. Il était à present au dessus de va.  
  
"Quel gâchis que les 4, soupira-t-il en avançant son fou. Alors ce procès ? »  
  
Dumbledore sourit. Il aurait dû se rappeler que Tom avait l'esprit tortueux des Serpentards. Tout ce discours pour arriver à cette simple question.  
  
"Ils ont demandé ton acquitement," déclara-t-il en reculant son cavalier devant la reine Sombre.  
  
"Quoi?! s'étrangla Tom. Pourquoi ne me décapitent ils pas? Je n'ai plus le don de tranfert, et le fils Black vous a expliqué. Potter n'aurait jamais accepté et il fallait l'accord des 4!"  
  
"Effectivement, Harry était contre. Le souvenir de sa famille et de l'enfance que tu lui as offerte sont profondément incrusté en lui, plus que votre lien de sang. De même pour Kymeara. Ce sont Virginia et Draco qui ont insisté."  
  
"Malfoy et Weasley, tout deux une honte pour la puretée de leur sang! Cracha celui qui avait éte Voldemort en prenant enfin le cavalier de Dumbledore sur leque il s'acharnait depuis plusieurs tours. Virginia pouvait espérer bien mieux que Potter ou Black Junior. Je lui avais offert le pouvoir et beaucoup plus encore. Echec."  
  
"Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu déformes tout pour te rendre la réalité plus douce tom. soupira Albus en écartant la menace de l'échec. Contrairement à toim Virginia a fait des choix, difficiles certes, mais elle les a fait et elle essaye d'être heureuse. Alors que tu ne connais meme plus le mot espoir."  
  
L'ex-seigneur des ténèbres grogna à ses paroles, où était-ce à la chute de sa reine qui s'était retrouvée encerclée?  
  
"Et Malfoy? Son nom veut tout dire! N'as-tu pas peur, qu'élevé comme il l'a été dans les tén`bres, je puisse le choisir comme hôte? Où pire encore, qu'il ne me livre cet héritier que vous avez cache par je ne sais quell miracle?"  
  
"J'ai une confiance absolue en Draco G. Malfoy. Il a prouvé que son courage et sa determination étaient dignes de celle des ses ancêtres et de son nom. Il a un veritable don pour convaincre et commander, tu sais!" Déclara Dumbledore sa voix vibrant d'excitation.  
  
"Si je le sais?" Grogna Tom. "Draco n'est pas n'importe quel sorcier! C'est un Mage de Guerre, formé par les meilleurs sorciers à mes ordres et à Poudlard. La lumière et les ténèbres sont en lui."  
  
"Comme en chacun de nous," lui rappela son ancien professeur.  
  
Tom l'ignora.  
  
"Que de temps perdu.Quel gâchis. Quelle honte pourmoi de tomber devant mon sang et devant mes armes.Et ils veulent que je vive? Pourquoi?" Demanda-t- il en prenant le fou de son adversaire.  
  
"Si je puis le citer: //Tout immortel qu'il se croit, rien ne pourra lui render ses sens magiques.// tom leva la tête et ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand réalisant enfin. // Qu'il profite donc de cette éternitée si durement acquise our ruminer son échec dans les prisons des êtres qu'il méprise tant. La guerre est terminée, il est temps pour nous de réapprendre à vivre.//"  
  
"Noonnn! Vous ne pouvez pas m'envoyer parni les moldus!" S'écria l'ancien seigneur des ténèbres en tyrant sur ses chaînes.  
  
"Après de longues journées de consultations, le conseil a approuvé la requête des ces enfants. Tu seras cependant constamment sous surveillance magique et a portée d'Azkaban. Ainsi pourras-tu garder contact avec un monde auquel tu n'appartient plus, déclara Albus en se redressant dans son fauteuil puis se levant. Au fait, as-tu un message pour ton petit fils?"  
  
Tom cracha par terre. Il tremblait de rage.  
  
"Je n'ai rien à lui dire de personnel. Mais écoute moi bien. Vous avez beau m'avoir privé de mes pouvoirs, tout n'est pas fini! Je suis peut-être à present l'une de ces choses. et sa bouche se tordie de dégoût .mais rien ne sera terminé tant que je vivrai! Vous ne m'abattrez pas en m'enfermant. Tu sais comme moi que tant que q peur et la haine existeront, des sorciers suivront ma voie! Jamais les moldus ne nous accepterons, ils pouriront notre sang tout en nous craignant comme les pires de d´mons! Tu sais qu'ils affaiblissent notre sang et que seul les sangs pures atteignent encore la puissance de nos ancêtres! N'en sommes nous pas un bel exemple? Les quatres n'en sont ils pas la plus belle illustration! C'est pour cela que j'ai provoqué ces massacres qu tu appelles la guerre!"  
  
"Ces massacres comme la guerre sont finis!" Répliqua Dumbledore. "Il est temps de panser nos blessures," soupira-t-il en atteignant la porte.  
  
Le garde ouvrit immédiatement la porte et salua l'illustre directeur de Poudlard qui se retourna vers l'ancien seignur des ténèbres une dernière fois.  
  
"Au fait Tom, Echec et Mat."  
  
Puis il se détourna et quitta la prison. Il entendit le fracas de léchiquier contre la porte de la cellule mais l'ignora et continua à avancer. Albus ferma les yeux une fois dehors, inspirant profondément l'air de la nuit. Il voulait oublier les cris de rage et la violence de Tom. Ses dernières paroles.  
  
// Mon vieil ami, va soigner tes plaies, pnser tes blessures. Essaie d'oublier. Mais toi, Plus que quiconque sait que de telles batailles ne peuvent s'effacer avec le temps. Il restera toujours un marque profonde et douloureuse. A jamais inscrustée dans la chaire. Une cicatrice. //  
  
Angharrad, 7 Avril 2003 


End file.
